In a radio communication system utilizing multiple channels for transmitting voice messages to portable receivers there are two basic types of information sent to the portable receivers: voice message information, and control information such as a channel assignment for receiving a voice message. Preferably, the control information is simulcast throughout the coverage area so that idle portable receivers are not required to have their locations tracked by the system. Preferably, the voice messages are broadcast from transmitters in localized coverage zones within the coverage area, so that traffic capacity can be increased through frequency re-use.
A problem with simulcast transmission of the control information throughout the coverage area is that as the coverage area increases in capacity, multiple control channels are required to handle the resultant control information traffic. Operating multiple control channels from every coverage zone transmitter is not a feasible solution, however, due to high bandwidth requirements and associated high cost.
What is needed is a cost effective method and apparatus for simulcasting the control information on multiple channels throughout the coverage area without requiring the multiple control channels to be transmitted from every coverage zone transmitter. Preferably, the method and apparatus should not require any additional transmitters beyond those required for sending the voice message information.